Plan
by delayla
Summary: Brian doesn't take to well to Justin being in NY, so he does what he does the best, tries to push Justin away. But Justin has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

„You have to call him" Ted said almost pleadingly looking at Justin.

They (Debbie, Ted, Emmet, Michael and Ben) were sitting in Debbie's kitchen. There was a laptop open on the table. They were having video conference with Justin, Mel and Lindsay. It's been going on like this ever since he and the girls left. Debbie demanded they all talk at least once a week, all of them. this time it was Ted who call the meeting.

"I's been a month and he fired 5 people. The art director is popping calming pills every morning and Cynthia is on a verge of ripping his head off. You've got to call him."

"I can't"

"Why the fuck not?" Debbie asked incredulously

"Because everything Brian does he does for a reason and I can't change it by giving in. It never works that way"

"So what's the reason now?" Melanie asked

"Knowing Brian he probably doing what he thinks is best for Justin" Lindsay said.

"By not talking to sunshine?" Debbie asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure what is his aim exactly but I would anticipate that he doesn't want to distract Justin from his work, look back."

Justin run a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Ow bullshit. He is just a big drama queen." Mel said smirking

"Ye? Than why does he call us? He talks to Gus few times a week."

"And he does come to clubs and bars with us… Well he walks in with us and then we don't see him until he wants to go home" Michael said

"He sure as hell doesn't talk to me" Debbie interfered

"That's because every time you see him you call him a little asshole. And as sure as I am that he does not take offence on being called an asshole, you touched him deeply calling him little." Emmet said and they all laughed.

"Don't worry Debbie I 've got a plan. "

"Another one?" Emmet asked " The last one didn't work so well"

"Oh It worked alright. He got pissed as hell." Ted said. "Justin have mercy I have to spend every day with him"

"Sorry Ted, but I know what am I doing, believe me. I'm going to send you guys few things for Brian."

"I don't get it, why can't you send it to him? " Michael asked

"Oh it's ingenious" Ben said smiling. Only he seemed to understand what it was all about "He wants to get it he will have to come to one of us and since we will be the one in control of the … present, he won't be able to escape actually talking to us."

There was a collective Ohhh.

"That's the plan, just guys lay off him a little, no questions about me"

They all turned in one direction

"Why the fuck are you looking at me. " Debbie shouted

"And boys get him out fucking more, for my sake"

"For your sake?" Melanie asked

"Yeah, Brain on sex withdrawal gets either possessive or horny as hell."

"Isn't horny Brian what half of gay Pittsburg is dreaming about?" Ted asked

"Ye but he can actually do half of gay Pittsburgh in one night… and I have just one ass. "


	2. Chapter 2

'_Little shit'_ Brian thought sitting at his office '_great move. To tell everyone to give him-Brian no information on Justin. He wants to know how the little twat is doing he has to call him. But he is not a love-sick fairy.' _

'_And what the hell is this'_ He looked at the draft for the new clothing line campaign.

"Cynthia" Cynthia walked in with her organizer in hand. Brian showed her the blackboard "What the fuck is this" She cringed '_she knows this is crab'_ "Why is it on my desk? The trash was full?" She looked at him silently. '_Don't need that fucking look. I know I have no better idea. The fucking twat. First he wants to get married, then he doesn't. This weep lash frown my out of my game. And what for the gods name is with this young tricks these days. Can't nobody gave good head any more. I needs a fucking inspiration, …or just fucking. Damn.' _

Unlashing full force of his mockery and annoyance at his art director, IT specialist, graphic designer, Theodore, Cynthia and his new assistant didn't help Brian...much. But when for once touched ted stocked out of his office grumbling that he can't take it anymore and either Brian fucking calls Justin already or he resigns, Brian finally caved.

"holy shit I thought I would never be blessed by your call"

'_his voice. Fuck.' _The pure sound of Justin's voice gave Brian bigger hard on than any trick at Woody's these past weeks. And don't get a wrong idea, there were many that tried.

"Hello sunshine" '_the laugh'_ "So, any hot man in NY?"

"Mmmmm plenty…"

'_fuck' _

"the guy that lives below us… uhhh… he is hot"

Brian grunted and changed the subject "How's the apartment?"

"Small and crampy but Sharon is great and doesn't mind me working in living room."

"Justin I told you I could help you ..." But Justin cut him off in the middle of the sentence

"And I told you I will be fine. I appreciate you carrying but last time I mentioned my place was a damp you bought the freaking mention. Hey, what are you going to do with it anyway?"

"Nothing"

"You are not going to sell it?"

"No" there was silence. Justin was apparently waiting for explanation. "the market is low, I'm going to wait until it goes up" '_Did he believed? Come on say you believed'_

"Hmmm. Hey I found an agent. Lindsay did actually, it's a friend of hers. Did you know, she offered to try to get my pieces in one of the gallery in Toronto. I'm going to be an international star baby"

'_I knew you would be' "_ooo I just had a déjà vu" '_that movie business felt through but fuck the kid got far. He came back than but he want came now._

"I see you are in high spirits. Fucked someone…, fired someone…, or maybe come up with one of that ads of yours that increases sells of clenex?"

'_fucker. I wonder who spilled the beans…TED! you are a dead man walking' _

Before Brian came up with snide commend to deflect that remark however Justin continued "Maybe Cynthia has something that would inspire you" and the line disconnected.

Brian was stunned for a second. Than stood up and walked to the doors of his office, he leaned on the frame and looked at Cynthia's desk. As soon as the dragon was out of his cave everyone seemed to be too busy to talk, there was only typing, and shuffling of papers. That was a completely new occurrence, usually they wouldn't even notice. Brian didn't give a shit what and where they were doing as long as it didn't interfere with the business. It seemed that firing 4 employees in a row had it aftermath. '_they would have to go sooner or later but apparently it was too soon. I have to do something or I will have a fucking vanguard here. Even fucking Cynthia' _

She was standing, half bend over her computer. Brian made a few steps and sat on her desk directly in front of her, blocking her view. She crossed her armed '_oh she is pissed, I guess she would be'_

"So how much of a rise are we talking about?" He said nonchalant looking at same papers on her desk.

"I'm not for sale." She huffed even more pissed

"I'm not talking about you. The company is not doing that good" He was obviously trying to get on her good side. But shouting on her all morning guaranteed harder job than that.

"I'm just wondering how much of a raise I will have to agree to before I retrieve …something that I believe was left within your care." She looked surprised for a second. Then she smiled deviously '_Oh fuck now she has my balls.. at least that one left' _Cynthia's expression changed '_keep cool face. Oh who are you kidding she knows that face. And they are listening. Maybe they'll loosen up. Unless Cynthia starts joggling my balls, then I'm screwed'_ Apparently Cynthia came to the same conclusion, so it all came down to how much pissed she was.

"Oh, how about we skip the raise… for now" '_and I am screwed'_

"What do you want then"

She stepped back a little so that he would have to speak a little louder, though that is not necessary as every ear in the office was on them. She shrugged still keeping her arms crossed '_sorry?.. is it now?… I'm supposed to say sorry. Maybe a little deflection'_

"Cynthia… what would I ever do without you…"

She crooked a smile, but then reached for her desk and took an envelope that was lying next to Brian. His eyes zero in on the brown big envelope. '_he left this?… god I hope not a letter, no he knows me better than that… a sketch? Hmmm maybe one of me? Little fucker trying to play me, he knows I love looking good. He always makes me look good. Look at her all smug. Ok, no way around it, she can be a bitch.'_

"I don't know how you put up with me… seeing how ungrateful I am" It was all said in an of hand voice but Cynthia was indulged enough to give Brian a treat. Ted was about to make some sarcastic comment but Brian cut him off.

"Theodore I thought we agreed that if you want to get off early today you would have to cut back on porn."

"What? I wasn't watching porn" Ted said completely frown from his train of thought.

"Oh so these are tissues in your pocket? I thought it was a boner" Smiling sweetly at Ted Brian went into his office. It had desired effect. The atmosphere loosened up instantly.

In his office Brian wasted no time in opening the envelope. '_What the fuck?_' The envelope was empty. '_Cynthia mixed up the envelops? No, she never does, than what a hell?_' Brian opened hiss phone and dialed the last number.

"Liked the present?" Justin said sarcastically

"It's Beautiful, how did you know " Brian replied in his best impression of Emmett's voice.

"I'm glad you like it. Couse it is all you will be getting if you keep that 'give sunshine space' routine"

'_Hmmm, I guess it was a little predictable, well at least too him. The twat. Fuck, when did I let him get that far under the wire.' _"That sounds like an alternative"

He could almost hear Justin's Cheshire cat grin "It does, doesn't it? So I guess I'll be hearing from you then? Later"

And he disconnected.

Brian sat there in a stupor. '_What a hell? I'm not the fucking dog, to salivated over the thrown bone. Fuck you Justin if you think you can play with me like that. I'm great on my own, I always was'_


	3. Chapter 3

Brian walked back into his office and sat on his couch after escorting his latest client. Cynthia and Ted appeared moments later.

"Brian tell me we are going to make a campaign for Hixons" Cynthia said the moment she was through the door.

"Yeah, first we need a proposal, an idea" Brian ran a hand through his hair with a grim face.

"Oh my god, the biggest furniture company on the east coast." Ted gushed "why are you not jumping up and down?"

"because I'm not a fucking pin pong" Brian shouted. Both Ted and Cynthia have fallen silent immediately. Brian walked to his desk lost in thoughts, anger evident in his stand. "It's better not to get to the client than get a chance and fuck it up." Ted and Cynthia glanced at each other briefly finally understanding the problem.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Can there be any campaign he wanted more than that of furniture? Well besides clothes. True, they wasn't top Italian leather features he loved so much, but still. Hixons where an amazing carpenters and their designs where impressively modern for an old company run by the fourth generation of straight conservatists. Their furniture couldn't possibly fit the loft but they were perfectly in style with Britin… Fuck… and HE was blank. Not one idea popped into his head. He had a blood -chilling felling that at this point he would have to struggle to come up with condom campaign. Fuck! What was going on with him? _

_So what does he do now? Shit Hixons are very influential, if he fucks it up…. Shit'_

"Ok, call everyone to the conference room, tell them to drop whatever they are doing, we need to brainstorm" _'Brainstorming with his stuff. Jeeeesus Christ so it come to this. How much lower can he sink. Just don't say anything Cynthia. Don't say anything' _

Cynthia left. Without a word, thankfully.

"Brainstorming?" Ted asked incredulously.

"THEODORE! Go crunch some numbers."

Few hours later. Brian stood at the top of the conference room table fuming. His tie was loose, few top buttons of his shirt were open and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair were disheveled by the many times he messed it, frustrated_. 'I should fire them all. They are fucking useless. …Yeah Kinney, just like you' _

Brian suddenly straighten up. The silence fell on the room as he looked around. He stood there for a second _'I'm paying them a fucking mint and the best they came up with is a naked girl on the bed. I'm not even going to comment on that one. Don't yell Kinney, just don't yell. They are scared shitless as it is, and we don't have time, they need to start being productive right the fuck now.'_

"ok, let's take a break, Cynthia order the lunch in" she moved to the door "And bring a porn, maybe it will stimulate you" He said looking at the people around. "Naked girl on a bed? Jeez people you seriously need some new sexual fantasies. Take your beat from Theodore he is reaching high"

Ted turned bright red and fled the room mumbling something about helping Cynthia. The remaining people started to laugh. Brian moved to his office closing the door behind him. _'Stimulation huh?_' He sight reaching for his phone.

"Brian" Justin replied happily after 2 ring

"Hey, what you're doing?"

"painting"

"In the apartment?"

"Yes"

"alone?"

"alone"

Brian took a breath and continued in a lower voice "what you're wearing?"

Justin chuckled "The gray sweat pants you're so fond of"

"The tight ones?"

"The tightest" Justin whispered to the phone. _'Oh Jeez. I love that voice… and those pants'_ Brian felt himself getting hard so he moved to his private bathroom before someone would interrupt.

"Take them off!" Brian commanded opening his flayer "Lay on your back" He took hold of his swollen cock, rubbing the pre-cum all over it, listening to the shuffling and fast breathing from the other side of the line.

"God I love it when you get bossy" Justin said, and Brian started to pump his dick.

"Take one finger into your mouth and suck on it. Imagine it's my cock" Justin moaned to the phone _'That's why he is so god at that, he loves blowing me, he loves to have me in his mouth'_ "Now rim your hole with it" Brian moved his hand listening to the sounds Justin was making. " Push it in Sunshine, push it inside you until you hit that sweet spot of yours that get you crazy. The one I jab every time I thrust inside your perfect little ass." _'Oh he likes that.'_ "Rub it, nice and slow" _'I'm so close, just thinking about him fingering himself would get me where I want to be, we need to speed this up.'_ "Turn your speaker on, and lay you're phone beside you" I took a few second but soon Brian could hear Justin moans even clearer. "God boy. Now put your second hand on your purple cock and stroke it." Brian smiled at the sound that were getting loader and loader. He jerked himself off in tune with Justin's breaths, imagining, or rather remembering Justin doing the things he told him to do "Run your thumb over your slit … Yeah that's it…Now run it around your tip"

"Brian… I'm close" Justin breath

'_thank god, I'm not going to last much longer'_ "Than go for it … come on … let me her you come"

He listened to Justin's groans, knowing exactly what his face looked like, how his lips would part, his hand would speed up on his beautiful shaft, just like Brains speed up on his. _'Oh god,… Justin'_ and then he come all over his hand. Only a moment before Justin. They listened to the breathing on the other side.

"Thanks for that" Justin said

"Yeah, …you too"

"Hmmmm I didn't think you would call… not until next week at least."

'_Shit, Kinney you pussy'_ "Well desperate times"

"Deseret?" _'great. Damage control'_

"It was that or fire them all"

"Anything I can help with? "

"You just did" Justin laugh "No I need to come up with idea for Hixons Furniture."

"Hixons?" Justin asked, his voice taking more serious tone at once "wow, that's great"

"Not really, I don't have an idea"

"Oh I'm sure you come to it. After all, no one came on different piece of furniture as many times as you did." Brian laughed. He was back in his office by now.

Ted halted shocked in the door, having just witnessed Brains carefree laugh. He place the container with launch in front of Brian.

"Your Lunch."

"Is that Ted?" Justin asked

"Yes"

"Tell him to give you the envelop number 3 and call me … later"

Brian frowned putting his phone down, but he turned to Ted nonetheless "I would like to receive the envelop number three, Theodore"

Ted smiled maliciously. _'oh, he is still unhappy about what I said in the conference room'_

"Oh come on Theodore, I made you a favor"

"A favor?" Theodore squalled "I told you in secret and you go on blabbing it to the hole office" Ted hissed looking at the door.

"Oh Schmidt, how little do you understand. I made someone interesting from your accountants ass. If I think your fantasy is impressive, how much superior your sex life must be to theirs, at least in their eyes. Besides If I remember correctly I was the one to make it happen?" Brian said sweetly before his tone turned serious and he said "Now, where is my envelop"

Ted seemed to ponder this for a second, but then he sight and went to his desk _'Next envelop sunshine? If Ted has them, getting to them will be like taking a child's toy' _

Ted returned with a plain brown envelop. Brian broke the seal shaking his head with a smirk. _'fucking romantic drama queen' _He reached and took out a stash of photos.

The first one was of Justin in his light gray jeans and baby blue sweater. Justin had a hand on the sweaters zipper which was opened half way exposing his pearly white skin. He had a small sexy smile and his eyes, obscured a little by the longish blond hair, gave Brian the impression that he will like the next photo even more. Well the eyes may not be the ultimate indicator but the hand palming his crotch through his pants sure as hell was. '_Mmmmmmmmmmm Sunshine'_ His gawking was rudely interrupted however, by the breath at his neck.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" He asked Ted, who had been watching over his shoulder. "Get the fuck out" _'Fucking accountant. Is that a boner? You better run before I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF' _Ted indeed run, trying to make it as dignified as possible, which was proven useless when a pen hit him in the ass and he made a surprised yelp right at the door.


End file.
